


So... Jim

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [104]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awaiting the threshold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... Jim

So... Jim,  
As dictated by Dr. Leonard Horatio McCoy.

By Tarvok

Rated PG for language. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

So... Jim,

I'm standing here with Sarek and Dr. i'Senn. We're gonna inject you with some of Khan's blood again, but this time it'll be more controlled than before... more pure, and hopefully a whole hell of a lot less dangerous.

Apparently, Khan's blood decided to grow you a paracortex. We had no idea. You'll be shocked to know it was a Romulan who found it. She's got some neurotransmitter cocktail for you we're trying to jump-start your noggin' with, kiddo.

We don't expect you'll wake up right away, buddy. You've still got healing to do. That's what these white blood cells of Khan's are for. We figure the bastard started it, he outta finish it.

See ya on the other side, kiddo.


End file.
